1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data managing method of selectively providing data, such as various types of computerized document data, in accordance with requests from a plurality of users and of course one user, a data managing system to which this method is applied, a data managing apparatus and a data handling apparatus which are used in the system, a computer program for realizing these apparatuses, and a recording medium which can be read in a computer and records the computer program, and more particularly, to a data managing method, a data managing system, a data managing apparatus, a data handling apparatus, a computer program and a recording medium which ensure security by means of distributed hardware and realize easy search of data.
2. Description of Related Art
Paperless processing is being promoted for the purpose of reducing a cost related to various types of documents which are outputted using a computer. Such paperless processing uses software (retrieve/edit/output program) for computerizing and storing document data in an electronic storage medium, retrieving for desired document data, and editing and outputting the desired document data, to obtain a document in a desired output format.
Meanwhile, means which utilizes an on-line system is known, for the convenience in an environment that there are more than one users of document data. In other words, as shown in FIG. 1 which is a block diagram of an example of a conventional configuration that a data managing system is structured using a communication network, each electronic terminal (e.g., personal computers in which a predetermined access program is installed and which comprise a processor 011, a memory 012, an input/output circuit 013, a network circuit 014 and the like) 01 of each user of data and a database 03 which is installed in a center for providing data are connected to a communication network 04, respectively. The database (the center) accumulates and manages predetermined document data, and in response to a data request from the electronic terminal 01 of a user connected on-line, edits and processes data into a requested format (which is determined in advance) and outputs as a displayed image on the terminal of this user.
Also known is data managing means in which, as shown in FIG. 2 which is a block diagram of an example of a conventional configuration that a data managing system is realized by a signal computer system in stead of using such an on-line system above, document data which users need are stored in electronic storage mediums 02 for the respective users as printed images of document outputs and the electronic storage mediums 02 are distributed to the users so that the users, using their own electronic terminals 01, retrieve necessary data from the electronic storage mediums.
However, a conventional on-line system, in many cases, use a scheme that control of accesses from users is incorporated in a data managing system itself which is installed in a center. Due to this, the data managing system requires not only a system introducing expenditure of software cost, such as a database engine, and hardware cost but also an operation cost. In addition, as data accumulated in a database increases, a management cost of the database, a management cost of related software, a support cost and an operation cost increase.
An approach generally used for cost reduction is a method which demands to save less frequently used data on a magnetic tape or the like after a certain period of time and accordingly delete the data from a database. To refer to the data thus saved in the magnetic tape or the like, it is necessary to retrieve the data from the medium which holds the data, which is complex work.
Further, upon revision of a legal system, a managing system or the like users comply, the system needs be modified. Depending on a modification to the system, it becomes impossible to import data in a simple manner. This, when added to management of software such as a related program, demands an enormous cost in general. Another complex work is also necessary since the problem above needs be solved by printing documents on papers, saving on a COM film for a COM (Computer Output Microfilm) system, computerizing the printed images of the documents, etc.
Besides, data security management in such an on-line system described above is inevitably necessary, which leads to a necessity to take an action to prevent anyone from taking out document data to outside. Of course, security management has been already in place, but not to a sufficient extent.
Furthermore, although the data managing means above which does not use an on-line system is convenient to users in that the users can always refer to data and output documents, since a specialized dedicated system, e.g., identical hardware used by users, is sometimes necessary, this configuration can not be regarded well generalized.
On top of this, since users are in charge of management of electronic recording mediums, a program for browsing data and the like, there is a problem with respect to security management.